Xmen Evolution: Galactic Conquest
by Trainman-Captain Writer
Summary: After battling Apocalypse, the X-men attempt to adjust to their normal lives. But little did they know that nothing is ever normal when it comes to the X-men. Scott/Jean, Remy/Rogue, Logan/Ororo, and others.


**Transformers X**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Age**

* * *

><p>AN: This fic was based on the ideas of the mutant powers and of the possibility of life on other planets.<p>

Parings: Scott/Jean, Rogue/Remy, Logan/Ororo, Kurt/Amanda, Kitty/Lance, and possibly others.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever had the rights to own X-men or Transformers. So please don't sue me. However I do own Titan, Warmonger, Emily, and others in this story.

This has been in my mind for over a year, so I expect plenty of reveiws. Send them to me via emal or post them on the fanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><em>BEFORE THE beginning, before time and space were released into the universe, there was the Order and Chaos. An extradimensional entity known as The One controlled these raging forces of the universe. During a time, The One wished to explore the fledgling universe but knew that other matters presented itself. Therefore, he created an astral being known as "Unicron," and then subdivided him, creating his twin Primus.<em>

_Both brothers were created to be multiversal singularities, unique in all realities, but whereas Unicron could only exist in one dimension at a time, moving between them at will, Primus existed simultaneously in all realities at once. The two were also known for being the embody of the basic concepts of reality__ —__good and evil, order and chaos__—and that their continual existence was necessary for the stability of the multiverse._

_As Unicron and Primus went about their appointed task, venturing through the cosmos, it became apparent to Primus that Unicron was a corrupt being, and he took it upon himself to stop the threat posed to all existence by his sibling. In combat, Primus was no match to Unicron. In cunning, however, Primus proved himself to be his brother's superior when he shifted their battle to the astral plane, and then back to the physical world once more, only to have both their essences manifest within metallic planetoids, leaving them both trapped. It was with this act of sacrifice that Primus hoped to contain Unicron's evil forever._

_Unfortunately for him, over time, Unicron learned how to psionically shape his prison into a giant metallic planet, and Primus followed suit, becoming the mechanical world of Cybertron. When Unicron then learned to transform his planetary even, into a gigantic robot form, Primus adapted the idea to his own suit__—rather than transforming his own body, he would create small beings that would be able to change their shape, like Unicron. It was after performing a "test run"__ on the moon of Protos, where he successfully created twelve transforming robotic beings, he birthed from his own body a group of thirteen robots that possessed the ability to change shape, like Unicron. They were known as The Thirteen, the original Transformers, infused with a fragment of Primus's life essence known as the spark. _

_The Thirteen were Primus's soldiers in his war with Unicron, which came to its seeming end during a climactic battle in which one of the Thirteen, Megatronus Prime, who would forever afterwards be known as the Fallen, betrayed Primus and became an acolyte of Unicron. The battle ended when the Fallen and Unicron were sucked into a black hole and disappeared from reality._

_Knowing that Unicron would someday return, Primus entered an eons-long slumber, his self-imposed sleep preventing Unicron from detecting him through the mental link the brothers shared. However, before he succumbed to his slumber, he gathered the remaining robotic creatures he created to the center of the planet__—to which he dubbed it the "Well of All Sparks."—that he has foreseen a time when his brother return and needed his creations to be ready for him. In a final act of preparation, Primus instilled a gift in each of his creations._

_"These gifts are what created most of the universe." he said, in his final moment, "Should there ever be a time when I shall fall into darkness and your descendents will have to leave Cybertron, they have the power to create a new world of their own. A world where there would be order and peace throughout it. And while it may seem hard at first, remember that the peace of one planet will be the peace over the universe, and the peace over the universe is the peace over all universes. Until all are one!"_

_After he fell to his slumber, the Transformer race grew, and Primus fell into the realm of legend, with a portion of his power, which was knew as The Matrix of Leadership, was handed down through generations, serving as the Transformers' ever-present link to their creator._

_However, as Primus slept, there had been a great shift in power in which a series of chain events in which started a war between the Transformers. Those who fought for peace were called Autobots and those who fought for war were called Decepticons. The Decepticons were lead by a ferocious and powerful Transformer known as Megatron. For centuries Megatron believed that it was the Transformers destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. This was opposed to his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, who believes that peace and cooperation with other life forms was the Transformers true purpose._

_The Great War soon erupted, and the Autobots fought against the Decepticons for peace. As the war had progressed, Optimus Prime and his female counterpart Elita One visited their creator Alpha Trion. It was at Alpha Trion's home that they discovered another Transformer had secretly hid in Alpha Trion's laboratory, hoping to escape the War. Although displeased by the Transformer's appearance, Alpha Trion allowed the young Autobot to stay with him provided that he would become his assistant. The Autobot agreed to this and promised that he wouldn't sneak into anyone else's homes. It was when Alpha Trion asked what the young Autobot's name was, to which the demeanor of the Autobot changed from greatness to discomfort. His only reply to Alpha Trion was:_

_"My name matters no more." he stated, "My life before was taken away, before I had the chance to experience it. However, as you have shown no ill-intent towards me, you may simply call me Titan."_

_His tone of voice and attitude didn't go unknown by the elderly Autobot nor the Autobot commanders with him, but they promised to help him out in any way they could. Titan appreciated it but was still silent about his personal life._

_Since then, Optimus Prime and Elita One have been visiting Alpha Trion and Titan whenever they could. Although Titan was pleased with their presence, he still kept his past to himself. But soon another surprise was in store for the Autobots._

_Since Titan's arrival, they have been receiving reports concerning mysterious Transformers that appear to have unique gifts, but so far none could ever come up with any proof. When Optimus asked Titan about this new development, Titan went into an emotional frenzy and charged at Optimus! Elita One and Alpha Trion quickly came to Optimus's aid and was able to subdue Titan before he chocked the Autobot leader to death. As he calmed down, Titan explained that he— himself— was one of those 'mysterious' Transformers. He explained that there were Transformers who had what was called the X-gene; a gene in the Transformers biology that mutated them and bestowed them supernatural powers and changed their physical appearance._

_After hearing about the heartaches and the pain the Titan described in his past, Optimus Prime and Elita One vowed to help any 'mutants' that they find and Alpha Trion volunteered to build a base for the mutants. Titan was relived and apologized for his behavior towards them._

_Since then, the Autobots made it a top priority to rescue and assist as many mutants as they can. In just a few short stellar cycles, the Autobots have rescued more than thirty-thousand mutants. Many of which hid in the underground city that Alpha Trion built while others helped out on the service fighting the Decepticons back. However, this was proven to be a temporary step-up for the Autobots, as Megatron had also learned of the existence of mutants. Using his engineering skills he was able to create a device known as the Mutant-Amplifier. A device that increased a mutant's abilities a hundred-fold while instilling complete and total obedience to the Decepticon cause._

_When word about mutants were fighting _against_ the Autobots reached Titan, he made it his personal mission to stop the Mutant-Amplifier for good. And within a few deca cycles, Titan destroyed the accursed device that caused members of his own kind to rebel against their friends and rescued the captured mutants. However, that didn't stop Megatron's plans as he had _thousands_ of mutants dedicated to his cause._

_For centuries the Autobots and Decepticons have fought against each other, a conflict that will have lasted for over nine million stellar cycles. During that time, Cybertron slowly fell into darkness due to the energy consumption of the war. As such the Transformers had no choice but to leave their darkened home world for the time being until a new power source was discovered._

_Starships and carriers left the planet's surface and fled to the stars, searching for a new world to call home. Before leaving Cybertron, Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion gave Titan command of his own crew and his very own starship, which he affectionately dubbed "_The Solarsail,_" claiming that it would be appropriate for him to have a ship and crew of his own after helping the Autobots through battle. Titan was overwhelmed and stated:_

_"While you have given me so much, I have only little to offer you. So in return for your assistance in my darkest hour, I pledge myself to always uphold the Autobot ways wherever I go and will always remain loyal to you. You have given me much and I know that it may take an eternity to repay you for your kindness."_

_Within a matter of moments, the _Solarsail_ rocketed past Cybertron's orbit and sailed through the black, emptiness of space. All went well for the young Autobot and his crew. But all good things must come to an end and the _Solarsail_ and its crew were in for a rough ride._

_After sailing through the galaxy for a few solar cycles, the Autobot ship was suddenly consumed in an meteor shower. Attempting to escape the large rocks before they crushed them, the crew used all of the ships energy to evade the collision with the meteors. Before they could relax and attempt to restore power to the ship, the _Solarsail_ got caught in the G-forces of a small planet underneath them and started to direct the ship towards the planet's surface._

_Acting fast, Titan ordered everyone into emergency stasis pods. As the ship's crew manage to make it to the stasis pods and entered emergency stasis just before the ship collided into the side of a volcano! A bright light erupted from the crashed ship and sent a shockwave throughout the entire planet until it was basking in the warm glow..._

* * *

><p>"...Among other news, the announcement of the arrival of the new principle at Bayville High School has caused a riot amongst the city's population as many parents and young adults argue on whether they should send their children to school on account of the dangers of the mutants that would be attending the school as well."<p>

It was on all the news channels and in the papers, as news spread about the new principle's arrival caused a great deal of discussion amongst everyone in the city.

And it also caused a great deal of uncertainty amongst the students at the Xavier Institute, as they sat at the table while the news was on.

Inside the kitchen, Ororo and Remy were as busy as ever making breakfast to serve to the increasing population inside the mansion. Ever since the mansion had became a full fledged school for mutants, many expansions had to be done and that also included the kitchen.

Among those in the kitchen was Ororo Monroe, the institute weather goddess with the power to control the weather. She had been with the institute since its inception and was the all around mother figure for the students. She was also an excellent cook and because of her the institute residents never had to worry about going hungry.

Along with her came Remy "Gambit" Lebeau. At one point, he had worked with the X-men's arch nemesis, Magneto. But after the ordeal with Apocalypse, he shifted allegiance as his life took many dramatic turns. Having once been a thief in New Orleans, he had become disillusioned with the life his family had long revered and sought a new place in the world. He didn't get it with Magneto, so he gave the X-men a try. And Since then, he's never looked back at his life.

However, there was a bit more to Remy's shift than a simple change of heart. It came in the form of a beautiful southern born woman named Rogue.

Originally born in the backwaters of Mississippi, Rogue was pure southern gold with the mutant power to absorb the life energy of those she touched. While her allegiance to the X-men had been shaky at first, she eventually came to embrace the institute. Although her powers were still beyond her control, she still held hope that one day she'll be able to touch. It was here where she learned that her adopted mother was one of the X-men's greatest foes, Mystique.

As Rogue entered the kitchen, Remy couldn't help but flirt with her, again. "Well, look who came in," grinned Remy, "De goddess of the night has blessed me with her presence."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Her on again off again relationship with Remy had always been complicated. Ever since he had joined the X-men, Remy had been constantly flirting with her to no end. Even though she said she was not interested in him, Remy didn't let that stop him from trying to get close to her. It was annoying at times, but at times she flirted back.

As Rogue and Remy playfully flirted in the kitchen, they were joined by Kitty Pryde, another long time resident of the institute. With the power to phase through solid objects, she went by the codename Shadowcat. She was often described as the bubbly valley girl type and even after the Apocalypse incident, that persona still stuck with her.

Following behind Kitty was her friend, Piotr Rasputin. Like Remy, he had come over to the team from Magneto's Acolytes. Born in Siberia, Piotr had the power to cover his body in a hard, impenetrable shell of carbon steel. Hence, he went by the codename Colossus. As the big guy with the big heart, he was the gentle giant amongst the institute. He also held a deep respect for Kitty, as she was always trying to cheer him up when he was unsure about being an X-men.

While Kitty and Piotr helped set up the buffet, the kitchen was hit with the smell of sulfur as a 'bamf' noise sounded and another X-men veteran joined. He was Kurt Wagner, the blue furred, demonic young man with a heart of gold. With agility and teleportation powers, he went by the codename Nightcrawler. He was the son of Mystique and adopted brother to Rogue.

Following close behind Kurt was his fellow X-men veteran, Bobby Drake. With the ability to make ice, he went by the codename, Iceman. Originally a New Mutant, a group that trained to be a part of the regulars, he eventually proved became a part of the main team. While he tended to be a jokester, Bobby had established himself as a good instructor at times and a good friend.

Soon after Bobby was the institute's long time protector and the most rigorous instructor, Logan. He was the result of a heinous program called Weapon X that used him as a guinea pig. Born with amazing healing powers, he was the perfect candidate to undergo a procedure that grafted the indestructible alloy adamantium to his bones. In addition, it gave him a set of super sharp, indestructible claws that retracted in and out of his wrists at will, giving him the ability to slice through anything that got in his way.

While Logan was known for having a temper, he did have a soft side. He cared deeply for the children of the institute and guarded them with his life. In addition, he was also a proud father.

In addition to Logan, he was also followed by a young girl who bore an uncanny resemblance to him. She was Laura Howlett, or X23 as she was also called. Her past was a strange one. She was cloned from Logan's DNA by a shady group called Hydra. They wanted to make a new Weapon X, but they ended up creating something they couldn't control. While she had been feral and uncontrollable at first, she eventually found solstice with Logan and came to regard him as her only real family. He adopted her as his daughter and after a long string of hardships, she wasn't afraid to call him 'father.'

While everyone else was getting breakfast, two other individuals sat by the table. One of them was blue furred, just like Kurt, but was more ape-like and had a kind expression on his face. He was Hank McCoy or Beast, a scientist and teacher at the institue. Originally he was a teacher at Bayville High, but due to his mutation he began to go on a rampage and destroyed the school's science lab, before running off. While he had become feral at first, Ororo's nephew Evan helped him calm down and gain control of himself.

Sitting next to him, was Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Institute. Born with the ability to read minds, Xavier was a man of peace, who believe that mutants and humans could co-exist together and help create a brighter future together. He was also a former friend of Magneto, the mutant terrorist.

At one point both men had shared the same dream, but do to unseen circumstances his friend had became enraged and fought against humanity, claiming that they can never co-exist with them. Although everyone else had believe that he was their enemy, Charles hopes one day Magneto would realize the error of his ways.

Together, these were the regulars of the X-men. They were the ones who went on the dangerous missions to protect mutant-kind in a world that hated and feared them. It was a job they took very seriously, but they dedicated their lives to this cause.

But for now, the young team of mutants just wanted to enjoy a beautiful morning together eating, flirting, and talking of the big events to come.

"So did any of you guys have any idea on who the new principle is?" Kitty asked, as she sat down in front of her plate.

Kurt shook his head in regret. "Not a thing. It seems as though the school board is keeping that information under lock and key." he said, as he, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby all sat at the breakfast table while Ororo, Remy, and Rogue finished the last of the buffet.

"Well I certainly hope that who ever it is will not have the same views as Senator Kelly." Ororo stated, as she put some eggs on a plate for Laura.

Ever since the exposure of mutants, Edward Kelly has shown a growing distaste for mutants, but because of the school board's decision to allow mutants to go to school, he couldn't do much about it. However, that didn't stop the students from harassing them and trying to get mutants to use their powers. When this happened, Kelly gave mutants detention or suspension and didn't punish those who were harassing them.

"Indeed, Ororo," Xavier stated, while eating his bacon. "It would definietly relief me, knowing that all of you are safe."

"Yeah," said Bobby as he picked up a few hash browns, "Who knows? Maybe this guy may actually like us and go easy on us."

"Don't we all." Rogue said as she finally sat down next to Remy. "Ah mean, it would be nice ta just be treated fairly like everybody and not have ta get forced into a fight."

"No worries, cherè. Dis Cajun has a feeling that everything is gonna be alright." Remy said, trying to sooth and flirt with the southern mutant.

Rogue gave him a smile, telling him that she appreciated his concern, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

As everybody continued to talk about who the new principle was, the last of the food was served and Rogue, Remy, and Ororo sat down to enjoy their own breakfast. Logan was reading the paper and drinking coffee while Laura was reading the comics while eating her eggs, keeping with their usual silent persona. But that didn't make them immune from getting involved.

"So what are you're thoughts for de new principle, Wolvie?" asked Remy, "Ya gonna spend half de time givin' de guy death glares?"

"Keep pushin' Cajun, ya know I'll push back," grunted Wolverine.

"Hey, Remy's just sayin'. Ya sure did go out o' your way to save your little girl when those nasty's at Hydra tried to capture her and you had to..."

"Finish that line, Gumbo, and that bacon will be the last solid thing ya eat. Got it?" said Logan, casting Remy an ominous look.

That shut him up as he returned to his food. Such words caused Rogue to laugh at the Cajun's behavior as she took his hand to calm him down.

The day Logan brought X23 back to the institute was a day both Logan and Laura would never forget. It was just a few days after Apocalypse had been defeated and everyone was still trying to get over it. Nick Fury had arrived to the institute by helicopter looking for Logan. It wasn't until Logan was at SHIELD's head quarters that he was informed of what had happened.

Apparently, Madame Hydra had somehow survived the explosion that had supposedly killed both her and X23 and was seen around Alberta, Canada. Taking her survival in account, Fury had also realized that X23 more likely survived the explosion and had ran away before any of his field agents could detect her. When word finally reached to him that Hydra was back, Fury ordered his team to find Madame Hydra, with very little success. Realizing that Logan was probably the only one who could track them, Fury asked him to take on the mission, to which Logan agreed on the condition that he took some of the X-men with him.

After Fury returned him back to the institute, Logan told Xavier about his mission and gathered a team that consisted of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat.

After arriving by the X-jet, the group landed just outside the town. The team then split up into groups of three; with Cyclops, Jean, and Iceman on one group and Wolverine, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler on the other. The groups searched the area for over an hour without finding anything, before Nightcrawler stumbled upon a large house in a clearing.

Calling everyone on their communicators, the groups soon approached the house with caution. It wasn't until they came up to an old fashioned sign post that laid on the ground that they discovered that it was the Howlett Mansion. After reading the sign post, Wolverine had a massive head ache unlike anything he felt, before collaspsing in front of them.

Immediantly, the X-men rused him back to the X-jet incase he needed medication. Quickly doing a brief mind scan, Jean discovered that Logan was experiencing with past drama, as multiple memories began to occupy his mind; One of a small boy with three, bone claws extending between the knuckles, another of a dead man laying on the floor, killed by a gun shot wound to the chest, one of the boy stabbing a man in the gut, and one of a woman looking at the boy, frightened by his anger, and her asking, "What are you?"

There were other memories; one a younger version of Logan was fighting side-by-side with a man with black hair during the Civil War, another of him and the man again when they were surrounded by soldiers, and also one of him and the man working along a team of mutants; one was a man who sported a pair of guns, another was a man taller than Logan that had a strong build, standing next to him was a man with two swords strapped to his back, one was a shorter, blonde man with a light bulb in his hands, and one of a black man who sported a cowboy hat on him.

There was also memories of a young woman, with hair so brown one would've almost mistaken it for being red. Another memory also showed the woman was brutally murdered and a enraged Logan, and finally, one of Logan and the man that fought with him during Civil War were standing back to back against a mutant who sported healing abilities, teleporting, and optic-blasts similar to Cyclops.

But the one that standed out the most was one of the same woman, alive but mortally wounded. Logan was picking her up gently when he was shot in the back. Enraged, Logan put the woman down and raced after the man who was firing at him. He finally spotted his target and was about to lash out for the kill when the man shot him in the head. And then blackness...

When she revealed this to the rest of the team they were shocked for the most part. Determined to figure out what happened, Jean told Shadowcat to gently phase through their instructor and confirm if the bullet was still lodged with in his head. When Shadowcat did as instructed, she revealed that not one but _two_ bullets were lodged in his skull. Jean, studying to become a doctor, instructed the valley girl to pull the bullets out gently, as to not damage his brain. The young did as instructed before finally pulling the two bullets out of the Wolverine's skull.

It wasn't long before Wolverine started to stir. When Shadowcat asked what his name was, Wolverine responded with:

"James, half-pint. James Logan Howlett." he said, with certainty before laying back down on the bed, collasping from exhastion.

Determined to continue with the mission, Cyclops and Jean left the remaining X-men to stay with their fallen instructor. It wasn't long before trouble began when two, modified vans approached the X-jet and several men with guns exited the vehicles. Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Iceman fought hard but were numbered and were defeated. As they left, Wolverine had finally awoken and immediantly realized that something was wrong.

Sniffing the air, Wolverine realized that their must've been a battle before he had awaken. While scanning the territory, Wolverine suddenly spotted an area that was relatively flat. Going to investigate it, Wolverine was met with several soldiers. Before lunging himself into the battle, a battle cry similar to his own was heard. Before the soldiers would react, X23 flew from the tree tops and sliced the soldiers weapons as if they were butter before knocking them out.

It was X23's turn who was surprised to see Wolverine. She immediantly asked what he was doing in the area and Wolverine explained that Fury had told him to try and take down Hydra, he also revealed that he wanted her as well. X23 glared at Wolverine before he claimed that he wasn't gonna let Fury take her without having to go through him. That caused the young girl to feel some emotions stirred within her and asked why he would do that.

Before he could explain, They were again ambused and sedated by another group of soldiers. They collasped before they even knew what hit them.

When Wolverine woke up, he was met with the face of Madame Hydra. Immediantly, Wolverine tried to sprang into a defensive stance but realized that he was shackled to a chair.

Unable to move, Wolverine asked why she was going after the girl. Madame Hydra explained that while she was attempting to make her escape from Nick Fury and his agents of SHIELD she also realized that X23 had more likely survived the explosion, due to her healing capabilities, and-having escaped death-quickly ran off before she was discovered. Enraged, Madame Hydra decided to devise another capture for her so that they may finally be able to create the ultimate living weapon.

Eventually, their attempts have met with failure up until this point where they realized that she was heading to Alberta, Canada. Seeing that she was the clone of Wolverine, X23 was in every way like him-agressive, agile, healing capabilities, and claws-she was also likely to have his memories.

After many weeks of searching through information, Hydra soon stumbled upon an old newspaper article entitled _"_Mysterious Murder of Howlett Family," underneath the heading was the date "1845." It described the murder of John and Elizabeth Howlett and the death of Thomas Logan. It also speculated that their son James was on the run with Thomas' son Victor Creed.

Underneath it was a description of the two boys that ran away.

When Wolverine read the article he felt all of his memories return at once. He winced in pain as if a dam had bursted, releasing all of his memories at the same time.

Madame Hydra watched, amused by the aggressive behavior of her captive before stating that she had also captured the other X-men, in hope that she would be able to combine their powers and meld them into X23, as prior to their predecessors when the man responsible for the Weapon X process tried to create Weapon Eleven or Weapon XI.

When she revealed this information, Wolverine shifted his gaze back to the newspaper article before closing his eyes, trying to make sense of his newly-acquired memories. He remembered working for a secret CIA black ops team know as Team X, a group that mainly consisted of mutants, that was disbanned after the leader of the group ordered a massacre on an african village.

Six years later, the leader of the group, who Wolverine remembered was William Stryker, made a deal with Wolverine's half-brother Victor Creed in exchange for the murder of all the members of Team X. It wasn't until that Kayla was murdered that Wolverine volunteered to become part of the Weapon X program to defeat Victor. It wasn't until after the adamantium bonding process that he learned that it was Stryker who ordered Creed to kill everyone. When Creed tried to kill his brother, Wolverine stopped him thanks to his newly-acquired adamantium skeleton and stated that after he kills Stryker he was coming after him.

Soon his quest for vengence ended with him going to Three Mile Island, in Canada, where Stryker had Creed kidnap mutant teenagers; one of them was a young mutant that looked a lot like Scott, another was a young woman with blue skin that reminded him of Mystique, and finally was a young African girl with silver-white hair. It was also here were he learned that Kayla was alive and was being forced to obey Stryker, on account he has her sister Emma.

Deciding that Stryker wasn't the issue for the moment, Wolverine raced down the hallway, slicing the cage doors as if they were made of aluminum. After freeing the mutants, Wolverine helped them escape, but not before running into trouble.

Standing in their way was a tall man, about an inch or two smaller than Wolverine. The man wore a simple pair of jeans and worn-out shoes. His head was completely bald and he had lines drawn all over his upper body. But what completely stood out was the man's face as his mouth was completely sewn shut and he had a look in his eyes that could only be described as lifeless. It wasn't until the figure extended a samurai sword from each hand that Wolverine recognized the figure as that of his old teammate Wade Wilson, who Stryker refers to as "The Deadpool".

Before anyone else could say anything, another figure fell threw the roof and landed next to Wade with excellent balance. The man was tall, at least six foot five. He was dressed in a red jumpsuit with a blue, metallic belt wrapped tightly around his waist. Two heavy-armed, red shoulder pads covered his massive shoulders. His gloves were red and a small, golden 'v' was in the center. The man also wore heavy, metallic boots with a red bottom rim. But what really stood out was the man's evil smirk. Wolverine immediantly reconized him as one of Russia's best mercenaries and Stryker's left-hand man; Arkady Rossovich, better know as "Omega Red".

Immediantly a fight broke out between Wolverine and the two villains. The fight was soon taken to the top of the island's nuclear cooling tower. Wolverine fought against the two villains, but because of the short area the tower had at the top and Deadpool's newly given teleportation abilities he was quickly defeated. Omega Red held Wolverine as Deadpool was ready to decapitate him when Victor Creed intervenes, knocking Deadpool off the side and roughly stabbed his claws into Omega Red's chest. Omega Red cried out in pain before he succumbed to unconciousness. When asked why he saved him, Victor vows that only he gets to kill Wolverine.

With the assistance of Victor, the two were able to defeat Deadpool. However, before Wolverine can leave with a mortally wounded Kayla, Stryker shoots Wolverine with adamantium bullets. Wolverine charged at him and was about to slice Stryker until a bullet was fired at his skull. Then blackness...

Recalling his long-forgottened past and realizing the consequences of what could happen, Wolverine struggled to get out of his bonds. Madame Hydra merely scolfed at him and stated that there was nothing he could do.

But Wolverine didn't care. He struggled to free himself and his allies before they fell to the same treatment as those children he helped a long time ago, he struggled to stop this woman from doing anymore harm to anyone, and he struggled to help save X23.

Just thinking about her made him felt a rage bubbling inside of him that he hasn't felt before. He remembered how his _dad_ taught him to behave, how he always took care of him and took him out swimming in the nearby lake. To him, John Howlett was the best father that any kid could have asked for back in the day. And knowing that his father took care of him, Wolverine was not about to let them take away everything that X23 has become and was willing to sacrifice his life for her if he had to save her.

With a mighty roar of anger and frustration, Wolverine struggled with the bonds that were holding him and before anyone could react, he broke the shackles on his chair and he was free!

Shakened by this man's strength and rage, Madame Hydra activated the ships self-destruct sequence, stating that even if he did save his comrades and X23 it would be to late for them as they would not survive the radiation and energy from the explosion in time.

Wolverine looked at the woman with a deep rage, and with a vicious growl, he plunged his claws directly into her gut, lifting her completely off the ground while blood quickly filled her lungs and spilled out of her mouth.

"I'll take my chances," growled Wolverine.

Madame Hydra's body soon went limp and Wolverine dropped the dead woman's corpse before racing towards the holding cells where his friends and teammates were.

With precise skill and strength, Wolverine barely managed to rescue everyone and escape exploding fortress, as it bursted into a ball of flames.

However, as Nick Fury and the agents of SHIELD came to clean up the mess, Wolverine stood next to X23 in a protected stance, a stance that was not uncommon to the X-men. However, Fury walked up to Wolverine and asked him to talk with him in private for a few moments. Wolverine looked at the young teenager that had his blood flowing through her vains and back at the man he used to work for. He flashed Fury a stern look before following him.

As it turns out, Fury explains that with Hydra gone and their base of operations destroyed there really isn't much of a need for X23 in the world of espionage, but now that she was with him, X23 might have found another purpose in life.

Then, Fury proceeded to reach into his coat pocket and pull out a small roll of paper. He then gave it to Wolverine, who quickly unrolled it in order to see what it was. It was a birth certificate for X23.

Most of it was blank, but it did give information about the young girl created from his blood. It had information such as her birthday, her initial weight, and physical description. But what really caught his eyes were the two blank boxes marked name and parents. He knew that X23 didn't have a name besides the one that Hydra gave her. He would have to consult her about it. The box marked parents also made him feel somewhat strange inside. X23 had his blood coursing through her veins…So did that make him her father? Was he actually ready to accept such a title being the man he was? What kind of father would he be? In the end, he knew that X23 deserved a lot more than the terrible hand she had been dealt in life. She had been robbed of practically everything. Now he had a chance to help her get it back…But could he do that for her?

Wolverine nodded his thanks to Fury before ordering everyone back to the X-Jet. Before leaving, Wolverine asked X23 to come and join them back at the institute.

Since then X23 never once looked back, and after talking to the Professor about her staying with Logan, who confessed that he would like to be called that, they were able to discuss about a new name for her.

X23 now had a family…All she needed was a name. X23 was forever the designation she would be attached to and she knew it…But at the same time, she wanted to put the life that it reminded her of behind. It was somewhat difficult deciding a new name for a teenage girl that had gone by a mere number her whole life…But by the time the sun disappeared over the horizon, they finally decided on one to put on her birth certificate. Henceforth…She would now be known…Laura Howlett.

It was a difficult transaction, but one that Laura enjoyed.

Rogue finally stopped laughing and turned her head towards the Canadian. "You know Logan, I always knew that you had a soft spot for us. And you proved that on several occasions."

"Well don't expect me to always be around," Logan warned, "After all, there will be a time when I ain't around and you kids will have ta take my place."

"Don't even talk about that Father!" Laura exclaimed.

Logan looked at his daughter and sighed. "Sorry darlin'. I didn't mean ta frighten you halve ta death."

"Excuse me, but did I just hear the Wolverine say that he was wrong. Maybe it's time for you to retire!" Bobby joked.

"Can it, Popsicle!" Logan warned, giving the young man a strong glare.

"I take it we didn't miss anything then?" said a voice.

Everyone's attention drew to the door way to see the Institutes former students and teachers, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. The former, know better as Cyclops, has the power to emit a optic blast from his eyes, while the latter is well known for having psychic powers similar to Professor Xavier.

For almost a year, the two have been the ideal couple at the Institute. Eversince Jean broke up with former football player Duncan Matthews, Scott comforted Jean and soon fell in love with eachother.

Kurt looked at them and grinned. "Basically," he explained, "We were talking about the new principle and who he or she might be."

"I guess the school board isn't willing to reveal that information just yet," Scott said, as he and Jean sat down with a plate-full of eggs and hash browns.

The Professor nodded. "Yes," he said, "It would seem as though whoever they choose, they wish to keep that information under wraps until the big announcement on Sunday."

"Well, it would help to know what this guy's standards on mutants are, Professor." Remy put in.

"I am with you on that, comrade." Piotr said, as he was chewing a piece of toast. "It would help us all prepare for what may happen."

"While that may be, we must give this new person the benefit of the doubt and pray that he would not feel resented towards mutants. It would help not only us but for mutants everywhere to show the world that mutants are in everyway like humans." the Professor stated.

Everyone looked at the founder of the institute and thought about what he had said. Yet for the X-men, it seemed all but necessary despite such stubbornness.

"Charles..." said Hank McCoy as he sat at the table, "Your optimism never ceases to astonish me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, about twenty miles outside of Bayville, a lime-green Harley Davidson motorcycle with a sidecar rode through the back roads of the state of New York. It had rained and the tires and some parts of the motorcycle were completely covered in mud.<p>

Soon the Harley stopped in front of a small gas station. The driver looked around the area before taking his helmet off.

The man appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties and stood about five foot nine. He wore a bright green shirt under a black jacket, which looked more like a cape, and a pair of dark blue jeans. His brown hair was naturally spiked up slightly, though he did his best to comb it, and hung over his forehead slightly. His tundra-blue eyes also gave the impression of him being well educated.

His passenger jumped out of the sidecar and followed the driver's actions and took his helmet off too.

The pasenger gave new meaning to the term "big as a house," as he towered over everything like a solid pillar of pure strength, and his long, greasy blonde hair ran all the way down to his waist. His brutish, almost ape-like features were twisted in what seemed to be an almost permanent scrowl, and a single elongated canine could be almost be seen protruding from behind his lower lip. The large, yellow-colored trench-coat he wore over his shoulders was as ragged and tattered as the rest of his clothes, as his yellow eyes darted around the area, searching for any opponets.

The passenger took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air before her groaned and stretched his back, hearing it crack in about four places. He then turned to the driver and frowned. "Ugh! I hate Fridays," he said to the driver, his voice having a small british accent.

The driver looked at him with a small grin. "Relax, Leo, we're almost at Bayville. Only thirty more minutes before we reach home." he said in a smooth voice.

"Yeah, well forgive me, Aaron, for being _so_ rude, but I'm still not use to driving a thousand miles in a sidecar. It brakes my back just thinkin' about it!" Leo groaned, as he stretched his back again to no avail.

Aaron chuckled at his friends behavior. The two then walked to the general store. As Aaron stayed in line to purchase the gas, Leo stood outside by the door, observing everyone that walks in and out of the small market as he smoked on a cigarette. Presently, his eye sight turned to a newspaper stand.

Curious, he picked up a copy. In it were advertisements about camping and school equipment, a rundown on the economy's currency output, and a section on new motor-bikes.

Leo turned another page. "Well, this is interesting," he said. A long article was titled "Bayville Eruption!" The dateline was slightly smudge by the rain, but the rest of the text was fairly intact. It told of the arrival of Bayville High's new principle and the upstart of parents who were worried about sending their children to school that had mutants.

Leo showed the article to Aaron, as he purchased the gas. Both looked surprised by this and looked at eachother. Both were asking themselves the same thing. What was going on in Bayville?

They quickly refueled the gas tank and continued on their journey. After ten minutes, Leo said, "I wonder what happened while we were in Chicago? Bayville was a nice place when we left it."

"Simple," Aaron said. "Prejudice and fear. Many people are still adjusting to the exposure of the mutants and feel threatened by their powers and appearence."

Leo sighed heavily. "It feels like the mid-1950's all over again," he stated. He resented prejudice eversince he was young.

"Only this time, instead of Martin Luther King, Charles Xavier is speaking up for all mutants and world peace." Aaron confided

"Xavier... that nice guy in a wheelchair, who we helped out fifteen years ago?" Leo pondered.

"The very same," Aaron revealed. "I certainly hope that he'll succeed in achieveing peace for all mutants. After that incident with Apocalypse, the humans feel more threatened than ever."

"I still think we could've helped the humans when they were running from Apocalypse's wrath."

"Wouldn't do any good, I'm afraid. The human race is still trying to grasp the situation with the mutants, I don't think they'll ever sit down if they knew the truth about their planet."

Deciding to end the subject, Leo switched to another one. "By the way, how come ya decided to take that job offer fer becoming the principle of Bayville High. I thought that we were gonna stay in Chicago fer a few more years."

Aaron was silent for a second before looking at his companion. "Because I wanted to make a difference." He confided. " I wanted to help the mutants before they repeat _our_ past and go to war!"

"Well, with Magneto around, I don't think it'll be easy"

"I'm still going to try and stop this war, before it even starts!"

And with that, Aaron accelerated the motorcycles speed and drove towards Bayville and a whole new adventure.

Though, if anyone had bothered to notice, while they were at the gas station, that above the license plate was an odd symbol that almost resembled like a red face.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, but by tomorrow, I will update my story "Transformers Animated: Galactic Battles". But until then I hope that you'll please review.<strong>


End file.
